Incredibles: Multiverse Origins XL
"1 Year Later... Return to Warfare!" - Tagline Incredibles: Multiverse Origins XL is a new FPS Crossover Game within the extremely popular Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and its growing counterpart, the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity. This newest game within the infamous Crossover Universe is a Reboot of the original Crossover video game of the same name, Incredibles: Multiverse Origins and is set during the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots during the cataclysmic Conflict between two warring Factions within The Multiverse: The Hero Coalition which defends Earth and its Infinite Counterparts against deadly and destructive Attacks from their greatest enemies, The Villain Armada who seek to establish a Multiverse-wide tyrannical rule led by the Armada Leaders brothers known only to the Coalition and Armada as Ozone and Scarecrow. The deadly Conflict known as the War Against the Villain Armada has destroyed dozens of Realities across the Multiverse in a display of death and destruction, and now the Forces of the United Dimensions Coalition are managing to push The Villain Armada's Invasion back from the Core Realities after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 ended in the Armada being defeated. Two young Hero Knights named Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett must push the Armada Invasion back from their Reality of Earth-IWD15! The game is set for release in August 2019, for the 1st Anniversary of the original Incredibles: Multiverse Origins. Cast * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Rachel Pace as Erin Fairbanks * Sophie Turner as Cora Pearce * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Reese * Danielle Williams as Laura Reese * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Tyler Green * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Ben Mendleson as Director Krennic * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Series Continuity This new Crossover is a complete and total Reboot towards the events of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins, and most of the original Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe which is now being completely Rebooted. This new game will establish a more detailed origin of The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, as Ubisoft-Pixar Director Alex Amancio confirmed that Multiverse Origins XL that the Crossover takes place during the cataclysm and destruction of the initial War Against the Villain Armada on the Reality of Earth-616 (which was now been changed to Earth-IWD15) and will also show the backstory of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett as they fight the Knights of The Armada shortly after the formation of their Elite Hero Squad, the Villain Slayers. Multiverse Origins XL will also be set up as a Prequel to the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, specifically The Walking Dead: Revelations before Dash went back to Earth-TRK160 with the other Hero Knights such as Kyle Reese, James Fairbanks and Alex Fairbanks to save Clementine from The Villain Order! Plot Prologue: The Carrier Battle